Doom Tank SG-11
Doom Tank SG-11 the Siege Tank is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Doom Tank SG-11 costs $5.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Wrecked prototype after wrecked prototype, years of work saw all versions of this machine end up in havoc. All but one, the havocmonger itself. No army dares to face this doom harbinger. Skills Primary HEAT MISSILES (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Launches a burst of 4/6/8 homing missiles that search and impact enemies across he battlefield, dealing 16-24 / 22-34 / 32-48 physical damage each. (The damage is incorrectly described on mobile.) GROUND SLAM (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Smashes the ground, causing 21-39/42-78/63-117 damage to all affected enemies (max 5) and stunning them for 2 seconds. (The damage is described incorrectly on mobile.) THE EXPENDABLES (passive, cooldown: 15 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): :Spawns 2/3/3 soldiers ready to fight and protect the tank from every menace around. SCORCHING CANNON (active, cooldown: 35/33/30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Ignites a Flamethrower and spins around, causing enemies to receive up to 40/80/120 physical damage (2/4/6 damage per 0.2 second). Ultimate Spell CALL OF THE VALKYRIE (active, cooldown: 60 seconds) (3/4/5 hero points): :Calls a plane that tosses a napalm bomb on the road, burning enemies for up to 350/525/1225/2100 damage (2/3/7/12 damage per 0.03 seconds, reapplied every 0.2 seconds). Damage over time tick duration is presumably glitched to tick every 0.03 seconds rather than 0.3 seconds, resulting in damage much higher than what is listed in game. Secondary SPIKY SLUGS :Enemies receive 1 physical damage per 0.2 second when the tank moves over them. Stats Doom Tank's basic attack deals explosive damage in an area of 40 and ignores half of the armor. Tips and Tricks The Doom Tank by its name is the Doom's Day of his enemies. Possessing 4 direct damage abilities of a wide variety, it blows enemies to bits within seconds. Strength: * Doom Tank's normal attack is very powerful. At level 10, accompanied by the One Man Army upgrade, Doom Tank's attack can reach up to 101-189 damage per 3 second. Since this deals great damage per hit but slow, try prioritizing the Tank's normal attacks to larger enemies, as hitting low health enemies causes overkill. Also do note that it has a extremely small AoE–damage area is 40, a third of a typical path–that only takes effect when enemies overlaps each other, so try using Barracks and Demon Goonies to stall enemies and bundle them close together. * The Doom Tank itself cannot block nor be blocked by enemies, meaning that melee enemies cannot harm it (with the exception of area attacks such as the Northern Berserker, the MechaDwarf MK.9 and the High Sorcerer). This means that the Tank can be placed in the thick of battle and not worry about death. However, all ranged enemies can directly target the Tank. Physical ranged attackers are not a threat due to the Tank's high health of 480 (with the Iron Will upgrade) and 60% armor. That said, magical ranged foes (namely Sulfur Alchemists and Arcane Magus) can still harm the Tank and potentially kill it. * While the Doom Tank cannot block foes, it makes up for this with its Expendables ability. With 3 members of 200 health constantly surrounding the Tank (the 15 second cd is very low considering that they don't die often), the Tank possesses more stalling ability than any other hero (except for Veruk's 4 goblins of lower health). Also when fully upgraded, the Expendable's ranged attack reaches 21-39 points per second (even more than Asra's basic attack), making them decent against flying units. However a downside of their ranged attack is that they sometimes becomes too absorbed into ranged attacking and not stalling enemies, causing enemies to leak through. To solve this, reposition the Tank several times until the Expendables engage into combat. * The Ground Slam is an extremely powerful ability, dealing a great amount of damage to every enemy on the lane (a very long aoe), including flying units. Along with the stun provided, it grants the Tank great crowd control. * The heat missiles target enemies on the entire map, making it very effective on catching enemy leaks. * The scorching cannon is a self-centered aoe ability, however as cool as a flame thrower may sound, the ability deals not much damage. Though it has a relatively large aoe making it effective to prevent weak but fast enemies such as Apex Shards and Watchdogs from leaking through, it is nigh-useless against high armored foes such as the MechaDwarf MK.9 and the Frost Giant. * The manual ability Call of the Valkyrie deals an astounding amount of area damage. Despite its description of 240 damage when fully upgraded, it actually deals around 1000 true damage to all enemies in it. Hence it can easily torch weak to moderately strong enemies (like Northern Berserkers, Nanoq Warbears, Paladins and Shieldbearers) and significantly weaken strong enemies like the Mecha Dwarf MK.9, the Frost Giant and the High Sorcerer. Weakness: * Call of Valkyrie is hard to target and might miss desired enemies due to its relatively small area of effect and lengthy animation. Hence it should be targeted several paces ahead of desired target or the target can be simply stalled with Demon Goonies. * The passive of the Doom Tank is not very helpful because it deals a negligible amount of damage. Furthermore, the Tank cannot attack when moving. This is a trivial boon at best, and should not be relied on. * Expendables do not regenerate health, so it may actually be necessary to let them die to get fresh batches in sooner. Related Upgrades Quotes * "Ready to rumble!" * "Go go go!" * "Target locked!" * "Light 'em up boys!" * (death) (Wilhelm Scream) Trivia * Its naming scheme of SG-11 is most likely based on the Metal Slug SV-001 tank from its eponymous series. * Unlike traditional hero deaths, the Doom Tank doesn't vanish. Instead it's body breaks down from the caterpillars, gives an embarrassed smile, and it's pilot ducks inside the cockpit waving a white flag. *'The Expendables' **Named after the film series The Expendables about a team of Elite mercenaries. The film is noted for having a main cast consisting of film stars famous for having appeared in action films. *'Call of the Valkyrie' **The Valkyrie is a female warrior figure from Norse mythology who choose who lives and who dies in battle, before leading the noble dead to Valhalla, the afterlife that celebrates those slain in battle. In this context, it may be based on the XB-70 Strategic Bomber or Operation Valkyrie after which a number of films were based. *'Ready to Rumble' **Part of the catch-phrase of Michael Buffer, a ring announcer for professional wrestling and boxing. The full quote features exaggerated on the 'r' sounds, "Let's get ready to rumble!". This quote was previously used by the DWAARP In Kingdom Rush: Frontiers *'Wilhelm Scream' **The Wilhelm Scream is a famous sound effect; and an Easter egg for film fans; that has been used in hundreds of films. It is named after Private Wilhelm, a character in the 1953 film The Charge at Feather River, who screams as he is killed, but originated from the 1951 film Distant Drums. * Go go go! ** One of the Heavy's voice commands from the game Team Fortress 2. Gallery Doombot_death.gif|(Wilhelm Scream) Tank_levels_up.gif Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes